Saiyan Warrior & Tsukihime
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: Debido un desastroso accidente Gohan pierde la vida, cuando la tierra estalla en ese momento una entidad suprema salva el alma del chico, pues evitó una catástrofe. Ya sin un sitio al que volver y estando por desaparecer el dios le propone algo que el chico no podrá rechazar.


**Ni Dragón Ball Z ni Tsukihime son de mi autoría, solo soy un fan de ambas series.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Reencarnación**

 **Año 767**

 **Tierra**

 **Juegos de Cell**

El planeta entero temblaba constantemente, ¿La razón?...

Dos seres con poderes descomunales se encontraban en un choque de energías, el que ganara decidiría si la tierra se salvaría o sería completamente devastada, ambos guerreros daban todo de si mismos, pero el que tenía todavía ventaja era el bio androide que les hizo la vida imposible durante varias semanas a los guerreros Z, mientras que el otro era el hijo del guerrero más poderoso del universo 7, este mismo apoyaba a su hijo desde el otro mundo, dándole ánimos para ganar el choque energético.

-Vamos hijo tú puedes hacerlo – Dijo su padre hablándole con la ayuda de kaiosama.

-Pero papá… Ya no me quedan energías y Cell es mucho más fuerte que yo – Dijo el Saiyajin flaqueando frente al monstruoso poder del androide.

-Eso no importa Gohan, se que podrás hacerlo… ¡Eres más fuerte que yo! – Dijo Gokú sonriendo mientras decía estás palabras.

-Gohan, no te preocupes por lo que puse hijo, restauraremos todo con las esferas del dragón – Dijo Gokú haciendo que el espíritu de lucha en Gohan volviera a arder un poco.

-Ghaaaaa – Gohan aumenta de manera exponencial el poder del Super Kamehameha, Cell retrocedió un poco y luego sonríe.

-¿Eso es todo? Es patético… - Dijo el bio androide aumentando de golpe de su ataque mientras hacia retroceder el ataque de Gohan.

-No puede ser – Dijo Gohan nervioso al ver como su ataque retrocedía a gran velocidad, usando un esfuerzo inhumano logra detener el avance.

-Maldición – Dijo Gohan al límite de sus fuerzas, los amigos de Goku veían la escena sin poder hacer algo, si iban solo serían un estorbo.

-Yo no me quedaré aquí a ver como matan a Gohan… Ghaaaaaaa – Piccolo se enciende en un aura blanca y despega a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba Cell.

-Yo tampoco me quedaré aquí, vamos Tenshinhan – Dijo Yamcha despegando en dirección del campo de batalla.

-Si – Dijo Tenshinhan siguiéndolo.

-Jajajajaja y ahora yo soy el que quedara mal – Krillin ve a 18 y sonríe, luego la deja en el suelo y despega a toda velocidad.

Los guerreros Z se posicionaron detrás de Cell, este voltea a verlos y una sonrisa sarcástica aparece en sus labios, todos juntos usando su mejor técnica la disparan contra el bio androide, este comienza a enfadarse por la intromisión de ellos.

-Largo basuras – Dijo Cell abriendo sus alas y comenzando a expulsar una ráfaga de ki, haciendo que los guerreros sean mandados a volar.

\- Amigos… Haaaaa – Gohan aumenta su poder por medio de la ira y vuelve a nivel su kamehameha contra el de Cell, este voltea y luego sonríe.

-Jajajajaja,¿Crees que me ganarás con ese poder de pelea tan bajo? – Preguntó Cell sarcásticamente mientras volvía a aumentar el poder de su ataque.

-No permitiré que mates a Gohan maldito Cell - Dijo Piccolo aumentando su poder y lanzando un Makankosappo con todo su poder, Cell vuelve a sentir una molestia en su espalda y se enfada.

-Debo haberte eliminado antes maldito gusano Haaaaa – Cell aumenta su poder y le dispara un rayo de energía que salió de su boca.

-Aaaaaaah – Grito Piccolo mientras el ataque lo consumía, con su último aliento sonríe y dice unas palabras al Saiyajin en su mente.

-Adios Gohan – Escucho el Saiyajin en su mente, cuando el ataque despareció no había quedado ni un solo rastro del Namekiano.

-CEEEELL – Grito Gohan furioso, su poder dobtrepaso a Cell por muy poco, el Súper Kamehameha de Gohan comenzo a consumir el ataque del bio androide, este voltea con una cara llena de ira.

-No me matarás maldito gusano Ghaaaaaaa – Grito Cell expulsando su máximo poder, esto no inmutó al Saiyajin e hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué? – Grito Cell alarmado al ver que su ataque no avanzaba ni un milímetro.

-Te exterminare aquí – Dijo Gohan con la mirada más fría que Cell le haya visto jamás.

-Haaaaaa – Gritaron ambos, las técnicas no se movían ni un solo milímetro, pues ambos tenían la misma fuerza, esto no le gusto para nada a Cell.

-No te creas tanto solo porqué aumentaste un poco tu poder, si no te mataré con esta técnica al menos destruiré la tierra con esto… Haaaa – Cell dispara un haz de luz en su boca y lo lanza contra el planeta.

Gohan reacciona y usando una cañón de ki mental desvía el ataque de Cell, este sonríe y vuelve a disparar el ataque en varias direcciones, esto puso nervioso al Saiyajin, por lo cual repite la misma operación, pero esto era algo que Cell tenía planeado.

-Maldito estúpido Haaaaa – Cell aumenta el poder del Super Kamehameha, Gohan reacciona y logra frenar el ataque al último segundo.

-No dejare que te salgas con la tuya Cell – Dijo Gohan nivelando nuevamente la diferencia entre los dos, una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del androide.

-Oh, pero si ya lo hice – Dijo Cell, Gohan abre los ojos como platos al sentir como la tierra bajo sus pies se abría y un brillo gigantesco iluminó todo el planeta.

-Maldición – Grito Gohan mientras el planeta se destruía.

-Muere maldito Saiyajin – Dijo Cell mientras todo era consumido en una enorme energía y el planeta estalla en mil pedazos.

 **Multiverso desconocido**

 **Zona desconocida**

El Saiyajin se encontraba flotando dentro de un espacio totalmente oscuro, no había nada en ese lugar, solo un profundo vacío que volvería loco a cualquiera, este no tenía pulso y estaba totalmente lastimado, después de lo que ocurrió durante la destrucción del planeta el logro matar a Cell en milisegundos antes de que la tierra estallara, el terror a la muerte fue tanta que este se protegió con un escudo de energía, cuando la energía que la explosión libero lo alcanzó este escudo se deshizo por el impacto y quedó al descubierto del espacio, recibiendo el impacto de lleno.

La combinación de las tres energías produjo un colapso en la barrera del tiempo espacio, creando durante unos instantes frente a la energía que causo dicha explosión, llevándolo a un vacío entre dimensiones.

-Son Gohan levantarte – De repente el Saiyajin abre lentamente los ojos y ve una luz frente a él, por alguna extraña razón esa luz lo atraía.

Así que lentamente flota hasta esa luz y cuando la atraviesa esta misma lo segó, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron pudo notar un amplio terreno que se perdía a la distancia, todo el lugar era de un blanco increíble, tan blanco como las nubes, de repente siente un ki detrás suyo y voltea, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, frente a él estaba la figura de un se humanoide hecho de luz, el cual lo veía un tanto molesto, esto hizo que el Saiyajin se pusiera nervioso.

-¿Disculpe sabe en qué lugar me encuentro? – Preguntó Gohan con total respeto, el ser humanoide solo suspira.

-¿Cuántos tus hay? – Preguntó Tenchi.

-¿Eh? – Preguntó Gohan confundido.

-No se cuantas versiones de ti ya están en este multiverso, pero tú no debías morir – Dijo Tenchi, estas palabras congelaron al Saiyajin.

Este se revisa su cuerpo y vio que no estaba respirando y que además su energía estaba restaurada y su cuerpo igual.

-¿Pero en qué lugar me encuentro y porque ocurrió esto? – Preguntó Gohan asustado.

-Estas en el vacío entre dimensiones, esto ocurrió porque durante tu pelea con Cell sus energías se combinaron junto a la energía generada por la explosión de la tierra, lo que me extraña es que murieras así, tus demás versiones llegaron lastimados también pero no murieron jamás, entonces Gohan lo recuerda.

-Tal vez eso deba a que durante la explosión, tu barrera de ki estaba tan débil que no pudiste protegerte de la explosión correctamente – Dijo el dios definitivo, el Saiyajin asiente.

-Bueno creo que debes saber algunas cosas sobre este lugar, mi nombre es Tenchi, yo soy el dios de este omniverso, tu Son Gohan no… - Tenchi le contó todo sobre lo que ocurrió y además como era posible que su alma aún estuviera manifestándose físicamente.

-Ya veo… Así que morí y además no estoy en mi multiverso – El dios asiente, ve que la cara de Gohan mostraba distintos gestos, desde tristeza hasta alivió.

-¿Entonces dices que desapareceré y me fusionaras con la nada verdad? – Preguntó Gohan, Tenchi vuelve a asentir.

-Si, en este lugar no existe el otro mundo, ahora solamente estás aquí porque pude materializar tu alma - Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

-Bueno… Al menos Cell fue derrotado y la paz volvió al universo – Dijo Gohan, Tenchi lo pensó durante unos instantes y luego sonríe.

-Hay una manera de evitar que desaparezcas – Gohan levanta la cabeza y ve al dios fijamente, una luz se podía ver en sus ojos apagados.

-¿Enserio? – Preguntó Gohan.

-Si, pero hay un costo – El Saiyajin tragó saliva.

-¿Cuál es el precio Tenchi-sama? – Preguntó Gohan.

-Reencarnaras como otra persona, tus recuerdos, células Saiyajin y poder quedarán intactos, pero para evitar un desequilibrio sellare tus poderes hasta que tengas el coraje para volver a liberarlos – Dijo Tenchi cruzándose de brazos, viendo la cara de Gohan, este mostraba una alegría inmensa.

-Acepto – Dijo el Saiyajin sonriente, el acepto rápidamente pues él no quería desaparecer así sin más, Tenchi sonríe y luego señala un portal.

-Reencarnaras en ese mundo – Gohan asiente y luego Tenchi vuelve a sonreír.

-Espero que no mueras de nuevo en este lugar Son Gohan – Dijo Tenchi levantado su mano, de inmediato una luz cubrió al Saiyajin y su cuerpo desapareció.

 **Universo 958**

El alma de Gohan se dirige a toda velocidad hasta la tierra, llegando a una mansión en una ciudad tranquila de Japón, dentro de esta se había cometido un accidente terrible, el hijo mayor de la familia había sucumbido a su sangre, cambiando su actitud y atacando a su propia hermana, el hermano mayor adoptivo se interpuso en el camino del mayor, este descontrolado le perfora el pecho y lo asesina.

-Nii-san – Lloraba la hermana pequeña mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del niño, el hermano mayor intentó calmar a su hermana, pero esta lo rechazó y este retrocedió.

-Pero Akiha yo… - La chica lo voltea a ver con un odio enorme en sus ojos, SHIKI se sintió mal por lo que había hecho, de repente la figura de un hombre aparece detrás del niño, era el padre de la familia Tohno.

-¿Papa? – Preguntó SHIKI, vio a su padre pero este no recibió respuesta, en cambio Makihisa le perfora el pecho a su hijo utilizando el mismo cuchillo que uso Shiki intentando salvar a Akiha.

-¿Padre, que hiciste? – Preguntó Akiha horrorizada, el hombre solo sintió un trago amargo al ver lo que hizo, luego observa a la niña.

\- Lo que debe hacer la cabeza de la familia Tohno, este es el destino que tienen aquellos que sucumben ante la sangre de la familia – Dijo Makihisa reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar.

Akiha comprende la situación y luego voltea a ver a Shiki, el chico había dejado de respirar, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar en sus ojos.

-NII-SAAAAN! – Grito Akiha abrazando el cuerpo sin vida del niño que sostenía en sus brazos, Makihisa solo voltea la mirada, no quería ver esa escena.

-Nii-san no te mueras por favor… - Dijo Akiha llorando, de repente su cuerpo comienza a brillar y su cabello se torna carmesí, Makihisa se voltea para ver la escena, entonces abre los ojos como platos.

-Akiha, ¿Qué haces? – Grito el padre de esta, ella lo ignora y comienza a canalizar su energía en el cuerpo del chico, parte de esta energía se transfiere al cuerpo de este.

El alma de Gohan desciende rápidamente hasta el cuerpo del niño y durante una fracción de segundo ambas almas se ven cara a cara, luego el alma de Shiki se esfuma, regresando a la nada, Gohan entra en el cuerpo del chico y este vuelve a sentir vida nuevamente.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Makihisa congelado.

-¿De quien era ese poder gigantesco? – Dijo el padre de los Tohno.

El cuerpo de Shiki vuelve a recuperar su color original y tose fuertemente mientras que su herida se cierra un poco para los ojos atónitos de Makihisa y Akiha, el cuerpo del SHIKI mayor también tose y recupera su color de piel, esto sorprendió a su padre.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre? – Dijo Makihisa viendo como Akiha se desmaya, esto lo alarmó por lo que llamo a sus sirvientes para que lo ayudarán.

 **Gohan**

La cabeza de Shiki era un caos total, pues el dueño de ese cuerpo ya no estaba y el que lo tomo estaba sufriendo una gran metamorfosis.

-Los Tohno mataron a toda mi familia – Gohan escuchaba la voz del niño al cual había visto horas atrás cuando esté tomo su lugar.

-¿Quiénes son los que mataron a tu familia? – Le pregunto el híbrido preocupado por los recuerdos que este estaba recibiendo por parte del cuerpo del anfitrión.

-Ellos… Ellos mataron a mi madre – Dijo la otra personalidad de Shiki, la sangre Nanaya se fusionaba con la Saiyajin.

-Tu… ¿Quién eres tú? – Dijo Shiki Nanaya señalado al Saiyajin, esté se acerca lentamente a él y Gohan comienza a retroceder.

-¿Qué, que pasa? – Preguntó Gohan nervioso.

-Tu… Tu te robaste este cuerpo – Dijo Shiki fríamente.

-¿Eh? No, yo no me robe este cuerpo – Dijo Gohan tratando de defenderse.

-Si lo hiciste, el alma original de este cuerpo salió y tu entraste – Dijo Shiki con voz hostil.

-Pero se supone que Tenchi-sama me reencarnaría… - Dijo Gohan en shock.

-Y lo hizo – Dijo Shiki.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Gohan asustado.

-El te reencarno, pero para ello necesitaba un cuerpo que fuera a revivir, a Tenchi-sama no le agradas – Dijo Shiki cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero el se tomó la molestia de salvar mi alma y ayudarme – Dijo Gohan aún sin entender, esto solo hizo que Shiki se molestara más.

-El solamente te ayudo porque había muchos de ti en este multiverso y además salvaste tu universo de un infierno, por lo cual solo se compadeció de ti por ello – Dijo Shiki sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Pero… - Dijo Gohan agachando la cabeza.

-No importa lo que haya ocurrido, ya estás aquí y el dueño de este cuerpo acepto morir, el quería estar con su familia – Dijo Shiki resignado.

-¿Entonces? – Dijo Gohan confundido.

-Parece que tú serás Shiki Nanaya a partir de ahora – Dijo su alter ego.

-¿Pero yo soy Son Gohan? – Dijo el chico.

-No, Son Gohan murió en la explosión de la tierra del universo 7, tu alma reencarnó en este cuerpo, por lo que ya no eres más Son Gohan – Dijo este molesto.

-Ya no soy Gohan… - Penso el Saiyajin mientras agachaba la cabeza, de repente la otra personalidad se acerca al Saiyajin y le toca el hombro.

-A partir de ahora seremos uno solo – Dijo la personalidad de Shiki sonriendo siniestramente mientras veía al Saiyajin, este levanta el rostro y observa a la otra personalidad de ese cuerpo.

-Toma, esto te servirá – Dijo Shiki tocándole la frente al Saiyajin, este no sabía porque la hacia, de repente Shiki sonríe y se convierte en la figura de un hombre adulto.

-¿Qué…? Aaaaaah – Grito Gohan de dolor mientras su cabeza explotaba de tantos recuerdos que llegaban a su mente de golpe.

-Yo soy Shiki Tohno - Dijo Gohan después de que la oleada de recuerdos terminara de llegar a su mente, de repente la otra personalidad se desvanece y todo el lugar se vuelve obscuro.

 **Hospital**

Gohan abre lentamente los ojos y después de unos segundos comienza a analizar su entorno, no tenía casi fuerza para moverse, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, logra levantarse un poco y se examina, tenía un gran vendaje en su pecho, intento recordar que había pasado, pero instantemente sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza cada vez que intentaba recordar, entonces su visión se vuelve borrosa durante unos instantes y después vuelve a la normalidad, pero algo extraño sucedía, podía ver unas extrañas líneas negras sobre todos los objetos, así donde quiera que fijaba su vista veía esas odiosas líneas.

-Papa, mamá… - Gohan comenzó a llorar cuando recordó a sus seres queridos, los cuales murieron durante la explosión de la tierra, no podía recordar nada más que su propio pasado y que el era el hermano mayor de Akiha.

"Ya no podré volver jamás a mi mundo, Kami Tenchi-sama me dijo que ahora debía vivir aquí… - Gohan se propuso a vivir su nueva vida al máximo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y por la puerta entra un hombre vestido de blanco, era el doctor que le asignaron al híbrido.

-Hola Tohno-kun, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien? – Preguntó el doctor, el chico asiente mientras continuaba viendo las líneas en todos los objetos, a donde quiera que observaba estaban dichas líneas, entonces ve algo que lo asusta, las líneas también estaban sobre el hombre.

-Oiga doctor, ¿Usted puede ver las líneas? – Pregunto Gohan.

-¿Cuáles líneas? – Pregunto el médico sin comprender.

-Puedo ver líneas por todas partes – Dijo nervioso, estaban en todos lados, terminarían volviéndolo loco.

-Aquí no hay ningunas líneas Tohno-kun – Dijo el doctor viendo extraño al chico, como si fuera un bicho raro que había que cuidar mucho.

-Pero enserio yo las veo – Dijo Gohan nervioso.

-Tal vez fue una secuela del accidente – Dijo el doctor sonriendo, el híbrido se dio cuenta de que ese hombre no le creía, por lo cual ya no volvió a hablar y se acostó.

 **Varios días después**

El chico pasaba su día a día acostado en una cama recuperándose, sentía que de seguir de esta manera se volvería loco, siempre que platicaba con alguien le decían que era el hijo de la familia Tohno y que tuvo un accidente de auto, también si le hablaba a las enfermeras sobre esas extrañas líneas que el era el único capaz de observar solo lo veían como si se lo estuviera inventando. Cuando observaba las líneas durante mucho tiempo le dolía la cabeza y está le empezaba a dar vueltas, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo mantenía cerrados los mismos por el intenso dolor que le causaba observar esas líneas infernales.

"¿Cuándo terminara todo esto?" – Se preguntó el chico peli azul cansado de tener que soportar ese agobiante estado del que no terminaba de convencerse.

Cuando se sintió mejor se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la mesa que está a al lado de su cama, encontró un extraño cuchillo con un curioso grabado en el (Nanatsu Yoru).

El chico analiza el extraño objeto con el ojo del investigador que había en su interior, el cuchillo le parecía extremadamente familiar, pero cuando intentaba recordar inmediatamente sentía una punzada en la cabeza, paso algunos minutos admirando su grabado y quedó hipnotizado al leer una descripción en su mango.

Comenzó a hacer algunos movimientos de mano con dicho cuchillo, sentía como si tuviera una gran experiencia con ese tipo de armas, claro el había tenido experiencia con la espada que le regalo Piccolo hace muchos años.

Después de haberse aburrido decide investigar las malditas líneas que no podía dejar de encontrarse en cualquier objeto, se acerco a una silla que había en su habitación y decide tocarlas con algo de temor, cuando la tocó con su dedo pudo sentir como este se hundió dentro de la lína, rápidamente lo saca de esta asustado.

"¿Qué diablos son estas cosas?" – Se preguntó mientras retrocedía un poco.

Por la curiosidad que le picaba y las ganas de saber que eran esas cosas decide utilizar el cuchillo que llevaba en su mano derecha, intento dar un tajo en dirección a las líneas que habían sobre la silla y algo aterrador ocurrió, el cuchillo traspaso fácilmente la línea como si de cortar gelatina se tratara, después de unos instantes la sección donde estaba la línea cayó al suelo de un corte perfecto, Gohan abre los ojos aterrado.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – Se preguntó el chico mientras observaba la silla, le faltaba la parte del descanso, esta estaba en el suelo, después del shock inicial decide repetir la operación con la silla, a fin de cuentas ya era inservible.

*Crin* Ahora las patas y el asiento estaban destrozados, el chico quedó horrorizado por la capacidad tan sencilla con la que podía cortar las cosas, de solo imaginar lo que podría hacerle a una persona se solo intentar hacerlo le repugnaba, de repente la puerta de su habitación se abre y entran el doctor y una enfermera, estos quedan conmocionados al ver semejante escena.

-¿Tohno-kun que pasó? – Preguntó el doctor retirándole el objeto y haciendo que el chico se acueste nuevamente.

El chico ladea la cabeza para evitar ambos pares de ojos viéndolo con miedo, no estaba de ánimos para dar explicaciones si no le creerían y solo lo tacharían como loco.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó el doctor nuevamente, el chico no responde y se gira, el hombre solo lo ve con disgusto mientras salía de la habitación.

-Este niño es una auténtica abominación – Escuchó a la enfermera susurrar, el chico abre los ojos sintiendo un profundo sentimiento de tristeza.

-¿Qué? – Dijo la enfermera al ver como el chico tomaba el cuchillo y saltaba por la ventana, este corría endemoniadamente rápido.

Gohan corrió y corrió hasta que la herida en su pecho y el cansancio se apoderaron de el, causando que cayera abruptamente contra el césped, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir mientras el chico se lamentaba por haber muerto y haber reencarnado en ese mundo.

-Si no fuera por mí y mi maldito exceso de confianza… - Dijo el chico tirado en el suelo mientras la tierra se tragaba sus penas.

¿Qué haces ahí tirado en el suelo? Te pueden pisar – El peli azul levanta el rostro y le pisan la cara.

-¿Eso fue una advertencia o solo un comentario? – Preguntó el chico por la ironía.

-Mas una advertencia – Dijo la voz que escuchó, esta retira su bota y el chico abre los ojos, este quedó maravillado por lo que vio, una hermosa chica de cabellos tan rojos como la sangre y ojos azules estaba frente a el, no le importo que tuviera la marca de la bota en su rostro, se levanta con cuidado y se limpia el polvo de su ropa.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es So… Ehm, quise decir Tohno Shiki – Dijo el chico avergonzado, estuvo a punto de meter la pata.

"¿Porqué dudo en decir su nombre?" – Pensó la chica analizando a aquél enano, cuando comenzó a analizar sus circuitos mágicos pudo sentir un poder gigantesco provenir del niño, pero este estaba siendo retenido por un poderoso sello que jamás en su vida había visto.

-¿Quién eres en realidad? – Preguntó la chica con hostilidad, el peli azul por instinto da un salto atrás y se pone en posición de pelea, esta se sorprende por la posición que tomó.

-¿Eres un artista marcial? – Preguntó la joven sin bajar su instinto asesino, se dio cuenta de que esa no era el alma de ese cuerpo al sentir ese monstruoso poder escondido y porque dudo por un segundo al decir su nombre.

-¿Te diste cuenta? – Preguntó el chico tenso, pues el aunque no tenía mucho ki podía seguir percibiendo las presencias, la de esa chica era abrumadora.

-Por supuesto, ¿Crees que estoy ciega para no darme cuenta de un caso de reencarnación? – Preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Dime… ¿Quién eres realmente? – Preguntó aún con tono hostil, el chico se relajo un poco sentir como está no poseía malas intenciones, sólo estaba alerta por si intentaba algo estúpido, la chica se dio cuenta de esto y corrió hasta el.

-No debes bajar la guardia ante un posible enemigo solo porque no hayas sentido malas intenciones – Dijo "Blue", el chico abre los ojos y haciendo uso de su velocidad desaparece de su rango de visión y aparece 10 metros hacia atrás.

-Eres rápido chico – Dijo está sonriéndole.

-Por favor basta, no quiero pelear y además estoy herido – Dijo este con los ojos llorosos, su carácter débil salió a flote, aunque tratara de parecer lo más fuerte posible ante sus enemigos el seguía siendo tan solo un niño.

La chica al ver que en realidad no era una amenaza baja su instinto asesino y luego sonríe, por la manera en que se comportaba no podía ser un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño, se acerca un poco y pone su mano en su cabeza, el chica se tensa al sentir el contacto de la mujer, instintivamente la abraza y está se paraliza.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? – Le volvió a preguntar la pelirroja mientras le acariciaba el cabello, este se limpia las lágrimas y la observa.

-Son… Son Gohan – Dijo el chico tímidamente, desde que llegó a ese mundo comenzó a desconfiar de todas las personas que se le acercaban a platicar pues siempre que les hablaba de las líneas lo tomaban como un loco.

-Mucho gusto Gohan, mi nombre es Aozaki Aoko – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, el peli azul levanta el rostro y ve una auténtica sonrisa, el sabía que esa chica no era normal como para averiguar todo lo que el era en tan solo unos instantes.

-H… Ho… Hola – Dijo este inseguro de si entablar una conversación con aquella chica que hace unos instantes tenía su presencia impregnada de un instinto asesino.

-¿Y… Como llegaste a ese cuerpo? Por lo que pude notar. ¿Eras un niño cuando falleciste y reencarnaste verdad? ¿Qué edad tenías? – Preguntó la chica sentándose en el césped y hablando con naturalidad, el híbrido no podía creer lo que pasaba, trago saliva y decidió contarle toda su vida pasada, por alguna razón sabía que ella no le haría daño.

Conforme le relataba todo lo ocurrido en su lucha contra Cell, la destrucción de la tierra y su muerte por falta de oxígeno, así como su encuentro con ese dios misterioso, las facciones de "Blue" se tornaron serías y el peli azul se tenso cuando la vio.

-Gohan. ¿En verdad tenías tanto poder y ese poder destructivo a tan poca edad? – Preguntó la chica algo nerviosa, si era así debía tener mucho cuidado porque el chico podría ser influenciado por ciertas personas en ese mundo.

-Si, pero lamentablemente Tenchi-sama sello mis poderes y al reencarnar me dijo que no podría usarlos hasta que estuviera preparado – La chica suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso, si Gohan tuviera su máximo poder en esos momentos no cabría la menor duda de que se volvería uno de los seres más poderosos de ese universo.

-Aoko-san – Dijo el chico, esta frunce el seño al escuchar su nombre, el chico salto al verla molesta, por lo que rápidamente recordó que a ella no le gustaba que la llamarán por su nombre, así que decidió hablarle de otra manera.

-Sensei – Dijo el chico, esta vez la chica sonríe.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó está.

-Al parecer me están buscando… ¿Seguirá por aquí mañana? – Preguntó el chico ansioso, pues sintió las presencias del doctor y las enfermeras en las cercanías.

-Si, estaré unos días por aquí – Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿Podría venir a verla de nuevo? – Preguntó el chico con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Claro – Dijo la pelirroja.

-Gracias sensei – Gohan comenzó a correr camino al hospital, no quería que encontrarán ese lugar por nada en el mundo.

-Adiós Gohan… - Dijo está mientras observaba al chico desaparecer en la lejanía, luego observa el cielo azul y un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

-Siento que ese chico estará lleno de problemas y sufrimiento en el futuro, pero por lo que me relató ha pasado por cosas peores – Dijo Aoko amargamente.

Gohan comenzó a correr a toda prisa camino a su habitación, el doctor estaba preocupado por el estado de ese chico, pues si se lastimaba más, Makihisa lo colgaría, ese chico era miembro de los Tohno y era alguien importante, no debían enterarse de que escapó de su habitación por un berrinche de niño.

Cuando lo vio correr camino a su habitación se sorprendió por la velocidad que demostró, era tan rápido como un adulto y no mostraba señales de cansancio ni nada parecido.

-Volvamos al hospital – Dijo el doctor mientras comenzaba a caminar y las enfermeras lo seguían, no decidió decirle nada a aquél chico porque ya estaba lo suficientemente mal emocionalmente como para molestarlo con tonterías como esas.

Gohan entró nuevamente por su ventana y se acostó en su cama, tapándose la cabeza, sabía que en cuanto entrará el doctor lo bombardearía con preguntas innecesarias sobre donde había estado todo ese tiempo, no quería que lo molestaran pues nadie le creía sobre lo que decía, es como si hablarán con un cachorro al que hay que cuidar y no pueden entender lo que dice porque solo ladra, así de frustrado se sentía el peli azul.

Después de unas horas la enfermera en turno entró a la habitación, le dio su comida y sus medicamentos, gracias al ADN Saiyajin que había en el, sus heridas se curaban el triple de rápido y también comía mucho para recuperar energías, esto a los médicos les sorprendió pues jamás habían visto a una persona con tal metabolismo.

El chico toma la medicina y el vaso de agua, se lo toma y después ve a la enfermera, le dedicaba la misma enfermera que la otra que presenció cuando corto la silla, por lo que voltea la mirada y toma sus alimentos, resistió la tentación de salir corriendo nuevamente y se resigno a terminar su comida.

La comida del hospital no sabía para nada bien, quería comer algo que en verdad valiera la pena, pero gracias a esa maldita herida en su pecho no había mucho que pudiera hacer, tampoco podía volar o practicar artes marciales, prácticamente estaba varado en ese mundo de por vida, a menos que desbloqueara ese poder que dormía en su interior.

 **Fin del capítulo**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo amigos, espero sus review :D

Si quieren que continúe con la historia me dicen en los comentarios, nos leeremos después.


End file.
